


All the way

by ourfreewill



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Another one of these things, Fluff, It's nice okay, M/M, Probably the least angsty thing I have ever written, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: Clearing out my WIPs so here you go...Another continuation of the finale (though in my defence I wrote this the second the finale finished).





	All the way

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited and is probably mediocre but yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com

Lukas and Phillip arrived at the party after running away into the sunset.

I'm kidding. Gabe gave them a lift.

When they got there it was already dark, a glow resonating from the windows. Inside was a sea of bodies, all standing too close. There was a large area in the extended living room that lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, except for the odd person rushing in to grab a drink before promptly leaving to join the masses.

Phillip grabbed a drink from the table, not entirely sure what the content in the clear plastic cup was, but after the month he had, he really didn't care all that much. Lukas however didn't pick one up. Phillip shrugged it off as to maybe it was just nerves. Although, at the same time he was doubting that Lukas would ever _actually_ kiss him in front of all these people, effectively coming out in a way that you couldn't predict the result.

They went back into the living room, the waves of people crashed into one another on the dance floor. Phillip had expected Lukas to stand off to the side, or ditch him and find his friends (though Phillip had started talking to Rose). But Lukas took his hand and dragged him into the middle.

Time stopped as Phillip looked into Lukas' eyes. Maybe people were looking, maybe people weren't. He didn't care, all he could focus on was the look on Lukas' face. There was no fear, no anxiety, only pure admiration and want.

And then he did it, he actually kissed him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Phillip's, breathing short, anxiety building back up. After years of internalised homophobia Phillip presumed it was hard to overcome, but it was safe to say kissing your secret boyfriend in front of multiple class mates, strangers, and judgemental eyes, is probably a step in the right direction.

"I wanted to be sober so I could remember that properly... so I could remember it vividly." Phillip could feel his breath getting shakier and his hands had a slight a slight tremor to them.

"Well... now..." Philip was still caught up in the moment, barely able to phrase a sentence. "Do you want to get completely wasted?"

Lukas grinned at him, before taking his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Maybe things were looking up for them...   
  


 


End file.
